Raven Skri
Raven Skri is the doctor of the Black Glove Pirates and named heiress of the Eighth's Assassins. During the Academy's final examination, Cassandra either spared her life or saved it. In response, she has sworn herself to Cassandra and joined the latter's crew. Although seemingly emotionless, she continues to interact with all of the Black Glove Pirates. Appearance Raven only ever wears her black catsuit, mouth guard, and ponytail. To show her allegiance to the crew, she has removed her right glove. Many tiny scars cover her body, but the only visible one is the symbol of the Eighth's Assassins carved onto the backs of both of her hands. She carries countless poisons and knives on her person, though nobody knows where. Personality Raven is known for her lack of emotions and care for anyone but Cassandra. She is ruthlessly efficient and logical, willing to use any means necessary to aid her captain. This has included the kidnapping and torture of allies and murder of potential threats. Relationships Crew While mindful of her role as doctor in the Black Glove Pirates, she only prevents injury from befalling Cassandra. She is willing to let her crewmates get hurt, but she will do everything in her power to help them recover. Cassandra Libera Raven follows Cassandra's orders unfailingly, though she does take advantage of any loophole she can find if she thinks she can be more helpful to her captain. Lyn Mojigata She considers Lyn's attempts to show her feelings unnecessary. However, she has occasionally indulged in the first mate when it came to group activities. Alexander Raven respects Alexander's ability to give insight that is both thought-out and emotional. She frequently consults with him on how to interact less offensively with other people. Damien Raven considers Damien a major threat to Cassandra's safety and believes he would be better off killed. However, she will never disobey Cassandra's orders or shirk her duties as doctor. Cain Alcides Cain's reliability makes him an ideal crewmember in Raven's eyes, and she trusts in his ability to protect Cassandra from most threats. Morgan Zematsal Although Morgan tried to kill Cassandra, Raven has attempted to do so many times in the past. Thus, she mostly regards him as a competent chef and subpar assassin. Miserie As the other Black Glove Pirate who can reliably subdue Damien, Raven thinks Miserie is a fine addition to the crew. Family Sarmil Skri Raven and her father both want what is best for the Eighth's Assassins, but he is not happy with her choice to stay with the Black Glove Pirates. Silver Skri Her genius older brother is missing. There is no doubt in her mind that he is alive. Storm Skri Her younger brother learns skills far too slowly for Raven's liking. This is why she temporarily left the Black Glove Pirates to receive the title Granddaughter of the Eighth. Moon Sisters Although she has not shown her waxing crescent birthmark, she is unquestionably the youngest of the Moon Sisters. Shinobu Oshu Raven is exceedingly patient with Shinobu, humoring Shinobu's occasional whims. Pythia Teles As one of the few humans able to communicate with Pythia, Raven frequently asks questions from the most knowledgeable Moon Sister regarding poisons and antidotes. Guinevere Bast Raven and Guinevere are the two assassins who can trace their lineage all the way back to the first assassin heads, allowing them to fully explore their mutual history. Unlike the other Moon Sisters, Raven calls Guinevere by her given name. Jordan Lovat Jordan's boisterous attitude clashes with Raven's, but they both agree that nothing is more important than Cassandra. Yin Kung-Liang Yin's arsenal of explosives and Devil Fruit has made Raven extremely wary when around the Shandorian, which the other Moon Sisters always find hilarious. Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers For the most part, Raven strictly adheres to techniques she has repeated tens of thousands of times before using them in battle. Weaponry Raven has a wide variety of blades and poisons at her disposal. Waspknives These switchblades were worn on her wrist and activated by tapping the button on her palm. They were destroyed when she attempted a technique too advanced too her. Dahmabu These finger claws amplify her finger attacks as well as delivering poison more easily. Family Techniques Raven's family were the creators of several techniques aimed to become the ultimate assassins. The Marines bastardized seven of the techniques to form Rokushiki. Raven has received tattoos for four out of the six basic techniques. History Major Battles *Black Glove Pirates vs. Darren Madaxe, crew * Black Glove Pirates and Nikasen vs. Imperial Guard (during escape) * Raven vs. Otan Mercenaries * Raven, Cassandra, and Jennifer vs. Commander Otto * Black Glove Pirates vs. Commander Julius * Black Glove Pirates and Cain vs. Damien (multiple times) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Reichmann army * Raven and Damien vs. Jeppe Lauritsen and Nikolai Reichmann * Raven vs. Damien (multiple times) * Raven and Alexander vs. Rockstar * Raven, Cassandra, and Damien vs. Randy O'Meya Trivia *Like all of her family, Raven's name was given by characteristics she showed before she joined the Academy. Category:Black Glove Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Assassins